Spot Lights
by Kames Over All
Summary: Big Time Rush is over and the four go their own ways. But what will happen when famous Fashion Designer, James Diamond reconnects with Kendall? and on top of things a model drops out of James' show, can Kendall Help? One- Shot for now! Kames fluff/ implied pairing! Ages: James:19, Kendall: 20 carlos and logan not mentioned much at all. I NEED HELP!
1. The Drop Out

**James: Uh, so, um Jarett? Care to explain?**

**Me: Big Time Rush is over, Griffin has problems blah, blah, blah, what else is new. And you, *points to James* and Mr. Eyebrows over here, are together. *gets cut off by Kendall***

**Kendall: we know, we know, all your stories are like that, right Jamie?**

**James: eh, yes I have to say… ALL OF THEM have us as a couple. But I don't care; Kendall's a sexy man beast, for more clarification, my sexy man beast. *grabs Kendall's butt and the blonde jumps with a snicker***

**Me: anyways, *rolls eyes as Kendall kisses James and clears throat***

**Kendall and James: Sorry, please continue. *moments later jumping back into another kiss***

**Me: *choosing to ignore it* James becomes a fashion designer, hasn't seen Kendall in years.**

**Kendall: *breaks the kiss* excuse me what?**

**Me: as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, *Glares at still questioning blonde* Kendall comes to visit James, to I guess reconnect. But what ends up as being friends, turns into so much more.**

**James: So, we don't start off as a couple? But end up as one in the end?**

**Me: Maybe *gives devious smirk***

**James and Kendall: Tell us!**

**Me: Read and find out, without further ado I present to you, the fluffy Kames pairing story, "Spot Lights."**

**James: *speed talking as if the ending find print is read from one of those annoying infomercials* Please be aware of Disclaimer - Jarett doesn't own Big Time Rush and or any other familiar, thingys mentioned throughout the story. Please note rule applies - Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

James Diamond quickly dashes through his apartment. Grasping his keys he slams the door shut, only to return seconds later.

"Crap, forgot the design." He runs to the Kitchen table and picks up a slim piece of paper. He rushes to lock up his home and run to his car. He's already late and the show is less than 7 days away. He steps down the stairs, one foot quickly followed by the other. Making it to the bottom he almost fell flat on his face. He has no time to slow down. Exiting out of the front door, he swiftly climbs behind the steering wheel the black Camaro and cuts out onto the open road. He picks up speed rapidly, catching the other drivers' attention. They make way for the slightly speeding car as it makes its way between them.

James finally passes his office's street. Wait passes? Fiercely realizing his mistake, he merges into a turn lane. The tall white sign specifically states, no u- turns. James doesn't care. A you turn it is and waiting for nothing before he sharply turns into the opposite direction. He turns on his left blinker, and hears a sound he dreads. He looks in his side view mirror. Obviously, the cops. He rolls his eyes.

Waving his hands up in the air he sighs, "Yeah, yeah. I see you there." He turns into another turning lane and halts the turns. He hears the cops exit slam shut as the uniformed man walks up to the driver's side.

"License and Registration." The woman says bluntly.

"Yes officer and might I say, you look rather lovely today." James lies, he feels as if to ramble on about how boring she looks. Obviously those shoes didn't match that top. He would know as a Fashion Designer and going deeper he wasn't really into girls, at all. He always played a part as a girl obsessed freak, only to get what he most desired. Whether it is to speed up on a request, beg for forgiveness, a covers up situation, (multiple occasions,) or a time like this to get off the hook. He gently leans over carefully not crushing his fresh design, opening the glove compartment he pulls out a paper clipped set of papers.

"It's all there, it's just more manageable." He said smiling. "So, look I have to go, like now. So maybe we could talk about this later over coffee?"

"Mr. Diamond, bribing an officer is against the law and there is really nothing to discuss." She handed him two slips of paper she had ripped off her pad. "One for an illegal u – turn and another for trying to bribe your way out of this, learn to keep your mouth shut Mr. Diamond it'll get you far." James nodded and accepted defeat, his eyes widening at the numbers written in the description box. $7_**.20/$91.60. **_His gaze shifted down to the tiny letters in print at the bottom, barely legible. _**Take out the periods and dollar signs and push those two numbers together, that's my number, I'll be waiting.**_

He shook his head, "yes, you will be waiting… a long, long time." He chuckled. It was out there, he wasn't going to call her, ever.

The bustle of people drifting around the room is no surprise to James. He whips the glass panels open entering the lobby. He walks past the various company receptionist.

"Hi Lorna, um, I need to-" he pauses as he looks up from his hands. _Kendall? _A slightly shorter than himself blonde boy is standing at the desk. He turns around to the sound of James' voice. His star deepens as his beautiful emerald eyes glisten under the daylight lighting. James was drawn in, he could never truly resist Kendall's stare. He loved Kendall. Hopefully forgotten about him a while after the end of Big Time Rush. But he's here now, oh brother, and the feelings pour in.

"James, oh my gosh, how good it is to see you." Kendall crept over to pull him into a hug. James responded by grasping his long arms around the others figure. He hated this, not because it was a hug, because he knew _he could never have Kendall._ James pulled away reluctantly before he did something stupid.

"Wow, what a shocking moment. I haven't seen you in, hmmm, oh I don't know forever." James exaggerated. No the truth is they hadn't seen each other in 9 months, 2 week, 1 day. 288 days if you figure it all out, in which James had. He had kept track of every single day that slipped away, without his friends by his side.

**a 'From the Past' moment: October 23, 2012**

"**so, dawgs, please take a seat but don't make yourself to0 comfortable." Gustavo had always used the annoying term for the group's nickname, but they had never heard it released from Griffin's lips. They all could tell from the start, this conversation wasn't going to end well.**

"**yeah, how to put this nicely?" the bony man paused. Scratching his chin. "I don't think there is a nice way to put it, so" he stretched the word so. This isn't good, and there really wasn't a nice way to put it? Come on. "you're fired, and stuff."**

"**What!" James, Carlos and Logan spat out. **

"**Well, I really am not required to give you an explanation, but, I happen to be feeling generous so… the thing is you guys aren't as popular as you once were, meaning at lot of problems mainly less green stuff for me, and that's a big problem. So the simple way to do this would be to replace the four of you, or add a new member, so originally we were going to add someone to the group, only because I kind of like you guys." he paused and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, but after scouting for a new person, we happen to replace our love for you with a new addiction to who we call, 'our next big rising star.'"**

"**that's just cruel. Blatantly cruel." James was angry, shaking his head violently. As if his emotional throws hadn't been screwing with him enough lately. (he just discovered his love for his best friend Kendall.) and now this!**

"**so you told us we were fired and stuff. What stuff, are we talking about?" Kendall perked an eyebrow. James looked really bothered by this, on the verge of tears. Kendall hated seeing James upset, he secretly deep down liked him, in all truth a lot more than he should like his best friend. More into liking him as more than a friend, but he would never admit that. **

"**well, you need to be out of the Palm Woods by tonight. Um, you basically lose most of your stuff, mostly furniture and clothing we purchased and we are sending you back to Minnesota." Griffin sounded cheered by this. It was true all he cared for was money. Basically a human Mr. Krabs. James obviously couldn't take it anymore; he threw his seat back and stormed out of the office, basically never to be seen again. James focused on making it out of the building, he was only slightly distracted when spotting Kelly's tearing face, and Gustavo's annoyed pout.**

'**back to the present': August 7, 2013**

Kendall chuckled. "I missed you, how have you been?" and thus appears the question James expected and yet dreaded. Would he confess? Nah, he'd leave it alone for now.

"um, good I guess. Come with me I have to do some things and then we can talk and catch up, shouldn't take too long." James smiled as Kendall nodded. "Anyway, this morning just has been one of those days, Lorna can you take care of these for me, take it out of the 2190 account." The woman nodded.

"so where are we going?" Kendall asked following James to the elevator.

"my studio, I have to drop a few things off to my partner, so she can prepare them for my show… and then I have to send out a few emails and then it's just you and me bud." James said smiling.

"oh, ok." Kendall agreed, he really needed to catch up with James and hopefully make a few things clear, possibly admit his love for the taller brunette.

He watched through the clear glass wall as James aimlessly passed around his empty office searching for some papers, and then retreating back to his desk. Clicking the keys anxiously into place, typing out a never ending message. He looked up at the clock. _11:56 am_. He looked over at Kendall, holding up a single finger. The blonde just nodded.

Finally James wheeled away from his desk standing up and pacing towards Kendall.

"Okay so I think," His phone started ringing. "Ugh, hold on." He pulled out his white iPhone and tapped lightly on the green accept display. "well, please tell me we have some good news?" Kendall heard the small chatter coming from the other end. James face contorted with anger.

"What did I ever do to him? I was the only one who ever gave him a job as a model and now he just quits, seven day before the show?" James raised his voice.

"No I didn't have a backup. He always says yes, what someone offered him a better job with better pay?" the pause wasn't long this time.

"Jenkins!" James growled. "yeah, I guess I'll talk to you later, bye" and with that the quick business phone call was over. James plopped down on a chair, mumbling to himself. "well, let's see, if I can't find a new model with in the next thirty six hours," he paused, "no, no, that's too late… we won't have time to establish a contract." His voice barely audible.

"James," Kendall whimpered at the thought of James flipping out.

Again, with the mumbling only slightly louder, "well if I can't get a new model then the show is off."

"James," Kendall was getting worried now, he knew when James got upset it was more like World War III than a simple thunderstorm.

James continued and got even louder. "and if there is no show then, gasp!" James tone changed from thoughtful to udder distress. "I'll have to repay all the ticket purchasers." He groaned.

"James!" Kendall yelled. James' head shot up. "if one of your models, quit I can happily take their place." He smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Me: And scene.**

**James: Ugh, Jarett! You and your stupid cliffhangers! *talks while Kendall shakes his head.***

**Me: well I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. But until then find something else to do… go suck each other's dicks or something. **

**Kendall: *perks eyebrow up* I'm in.**

**James: I am also down for that. *he grins as the two exit leaving peace and quiet***

**Me: so now that those two are gone… I can get down with the details… so, what do ya think? Common reviews are love! Make me happy. As I said I'll have the next chapter up most likely by tomorrow night. **


	2. Author Note

**Hello Readers,**

**As promised the current stories on my page, ARE NOT going to one shots... I at the moment am going through many struggles with school and home life. Please excuse the lack of updates but I promise you there WILL be more, I just need some time.**

**Thank - You for Understanding,**

**Jarett**


	3. ¡Authors Note 2! PLEASE READ

Hello readers, I am adding yet another authors note to notify you that my stories are moving to my new account, by the end of November 24, 2012 this account will be completely drained, my new account is located at ~kendallKAMESjames this is a direct link... please subscribe to it if you are still intrested in the stories i write.

I am very sorry for changing things up, soimeone hacked into my account and i still have access, but the thought of someone else knowing how to get in even after i changed my password and email 3 times is a bit over edge for me... Please continue to follow, till next time

-Jarett

the former Kames Over All, and the new **kendallKAMESjames**


End file.
